degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alli Bhandari/@comment-9084154-20130822091320/@comment-24716272-20130822102716
Prior to S13, she actually had storylines that didn't pertain to relationship drama 24/7 (ie. redemption arc with her parents, MIT, poker, resorting to taking pills to stay awake). She was tolerable as a supporting character and had some great moments. Hell, she was actually INDEPENDENT at times, which makes all the difference. People are done with this current Alli because of the egregious character regression. The boy drama got repetitive within the first two seasons, but at least there was some modicum of variety in her storylines, as mentioned above. Given her experiences with Johnny and Drew, one would think that the writers would have enough sense to let Alli learn from her past tribulations and grow as a character. They struck gold when Alli decided to swear off boys and focus on academics. Of course, that lasted about as long as Damian and Manny's farce of a relationship did. Then S13 happened, and once again Alli sought validation in a total stranger who ultimately abused her. This cycle has been done to death and S13 was the last straw. People are done with Alli in how she trivialized Dave and Dallas's love for her in favour of some Parisian asshole she's only known for a grand total of a few weeks. She prioritized a meaningless hookup over her own self-respect and her friends. The writers have completely undermined YEARS of development, all for the sake of Alleo. People are done with her abysmal treatment of Dallas, a man who let it be known that he would treat her like a QUEEN (unlike certain former boyfriends) should she ever give him the chance to. Instead, Alli took him for granted because she's a dumbass who doesn't know how to appreciate people who treat her as an equal. Ignoring Dallas's texts all summer and then running back into his arms the minute her fling in Paris doesn't work out? No. People are done with her because she expressed more concern over her relationship status than the health and wellbeing of a fellow classmate who was fighting for his life in the fucking hospital. Her immaturity, shallowness, stupidity and self-absorption have reached ridiculous extremes and at this point, I'm certain they know no bounds. And last but not least, we are done with Alli because she monopolizes so much unnecessary screentime with her redundant plots. Forget EClare, SHE has dominated this summer block. And for what purpose? So Alli could FINALLY learn about what constitutes an abusive relationship despite anyone with one fucking iota of common sense knowing the difference? Even then, all hope for this plot was lost the minute she started defending him because it only goes to show that Alli will forever possess a victim complex, in every sense of the word. Everything leading up to Leo's little hissy fit was a colossal waste of time. The writers had the perfect opportunity to make this storyline groundbreaking (what with naive tourist girls hooking up with strangers several years their senior in foreign countries) only to fail massively in that endeavour. And now that we're faced with the possibility of Leo returning to stalk Alli, she gets even MORE screentime despite the fact that she is the one senior who needs it least of all. Does that sufficiently answer your question?